All I Wanted
by Lady Lynnaya
Summary: Duo has a creative and romantic way to propose to Hilde. Lemon, 2xH, R&R please, for cookies from the llama.


A/n- Okay, I'm being brave . . . I'm gonna try to write a lemon songfic. Even braver, I'm going for a common couple . . . Hilde and Duo. The song is Father Figure by George Michael. Me no own the song or the characters, so no suing of the poor little author person.

- Is song lyrics

' ' Is thoughts

" " Is speech

All I Wanted

Hilde sighed as she shoved the apartment door open. Another day, another dollar…and earning that dollar exhausted her. Working at the scrap yard took a lot out of her. Only one thing brightened the long hours she worked at that place . . . Duo. The very thought of him made her sigh like a lovelorn schoolgirl. For two years since the Marimaya thing and the year before, the two of them had worked and lived together. Hilde loved every minute she spent with him. The two of them had been going out for pretty much all of those two years after Marimaya. They were very close, but they always slept in separate bedrooms and they avoided the bathroom when the other was using it. Hilde was very shy that way, and she was glad that Duo respected that. And yet . . . there was something she wanted from him . . . something she didn't know if he wanted to give . . . something she wasn't sure she had the courage to ask him for.

That's all I wanted

Something special, something sacred

In your eyes-

Duo watched through the crack by the hinge of the door as Hilde trudged in and sat down on the couch to take off her shoes and socks, rubbing her sore feet for a minute before getting up to find something to eat. Rummaging in the fridge, she found some turkey and mayo, and slapped together a sandwich after pulling the bread out of a drawer. As she stood there barefoot, mayo dribbling down her chin, Duo knew that it had to be tonight . . . he only hoped that she didn't end up slapping him for what he had planned. He had something he wanted . . . her.

For just one moment

To be bold and naked

At your side-

He prayed to the God that he had been taught about as a child that his plan would work. Subtlety wasn't working anymore, like the dinner he took her to on her 18th birthday at that ritzy place, or that time he had cleaned the entire house when she came home and said she would do it the next day. She appreciated it, but he felt it was not enough for her to get the hint. It was time that they took their relationship to the next level. He looked around the room to make sure everything was in place. 'Candles, lit and burning beautifully. Romantic music, all set and ready to go as soon as I push the button. Covers, pulled down suggestively. Ring, hidden where I can get when the time is right. Yup, everything is all set.' He then sat gently on the bed, waiting, and praying that this would do the trick.

Sometimes I think that you'll never

Understand me

Maybe this time is forever

Say it can be-

Hilde sighed as she got up, looking around for any signs of her boyfriend. 'His shoes are by the door, but it's too quiet. Usually he has his music blasting or he's doing something noisy…maybe he's reading my romance novels again.' She went to her bedroom, seeing a faint glow that was most likely Duo crouched somewhere with a flashlight, squinting at the print. He hated it when she caught him reading those books. She smiled. She always picked on him, saying that he was reading it for the sex scenes, but she knew the truth. He didn't want anyone to know just how much a romantic he was. When she got to the door and looked inside, her jaw dropped and she could do nothing but stare. Every piece of furniture, from her dresser to the cubbies on her vanity mirror, held white candles of different shapes and sizes. The air smelled softly of vanilla and jasmine and gentle music flowed from her stereo. Sitting on her bed, wearing nothing but his tight black denim pants, was Duo. His normally braided hair was loose and flowed down his back to spill onto the bed. Hilde was speechless as she took all of this in. "What . . . Duo . . . why . . . ?" she stuttered. Duo got up, a casual grin on his face, the look in his eyes was anything but casual, strode up to her and gently kissed her.

"Welcome home Hilde. How was your day at work?"

That's all you wanted

Something special, someone sacred

In your life-

"Duo . . . " she sighed, her senses slowly returning to her, "What is all this?"

"There's something I want to ask you Hilde, but not yet. For now, just come to bed with me."

Hilde stared at him in shock. Never had they done anything like that. Sure, they'd made out on the couch a couple times, but they never went all the way. Could this mean…

"Sure," was her unsteady reply. He smiled, most of his nervousness fading away, now that she accepted his offer, but what remained of his nerves showed in that smile. He took her hand, and led her to the bed, the sheets of which he had sprinkled with one of her favorite bath powders. Then he slowly began to remove her shirt, his hands shaking with anticipation and nervousness.

Just for one moment

To be warm and naked

At my side-

She helped him remove her shirt, her hands as unsteady as his. When his fingers reached for the button of her jeans, she pushed his hands away, undid the button, unzipped the pants, and slowly, taking her sweet time about it, slid out of the pants. All she was left in now was her simple white cotton underwear. Duo wasn't surprised by this. He did the laundry often enough, and anything else would be very uncomfortable while working in the scrap yard. He kissed her again as he reached to undo the clasp of her bra. After a bit of fumbling, he finally managed to get it open and slide it off her arms. She took off her underwear, then unzipped his pants, removed them and his red boxers.

Sometimes I think that you'll never

Understand me

But something tells me together

We'd be happy

They then got into the bed.

(Baby)

I will be your father figure

(Oh baby)

Put your tiny hand in mine

(I'd love to)

I will be your preacher teacher

(Be your daddy)

Anything you have in mind

(It would make me)

I will be your father figure

(Very happy)

I have had enough of crime

(Please let me)

I will be the one who loves you

Until the end of time-

He was nervous, and not entirely sure about how to go about this. Despite what was often thought of him, he was a virgin. He decided to start simple and kissed her, sliding his tongue gently into her mouth, making sure to stroke the inner edge of her lips. She always really liked that. He felt her arms embrace him and some of his nerves disappeared. Growing braver, he slide his hips against hers, earning a small moan from her. He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer, a small moan escaping his own throat.

That's all I wanted

But sometimes love can be mistaken

For a crime-

She couldn't believe it. She was actually going to have sex with Duo. How many times had she dreamt of this? How many fantasies had she woven surrounding this one moment? She moved her hands to his shoulders, rubbing them the way she knew always turned him on. Sure enough, it drew a low moan from him. Growing anxious, she ground her hips against his, trying to speed things up a bit and with something like a growl he pulled a condom out of the box she hadn't noticed sitting on the dresser. He quickly put it on, holding her close, whispering her name in her ear, his manhood brushing against her inner thighs, begging for permission to enter her. His eyes locked on hers. Lust, love, and a hint of tenderness. She could see them in his eyes.

Just to see my baby's

Blue eyed shine

This time I think that my lover

Understands me

If we have faith in each other

Then we can be

Strong-

She granted him the permission he ached for. She spread her legs for him.

I will be your father figure

Put your tiny hand in mine

I will be your preacher teacher

Anything you have in mind

I will be your father figure

I have had enough of crime

I will be the one who loves you

Until the end of time-

He slid into her, careful not to hurt her. Moaning, she wrapped her legs around him and let her fingers dive into his long, silky hair. Burying his face in her shoulder, he began to slowly thrust into. He vaguely remembered that she was supposed to have a maidenhead, but it seemed she didn't have on. He sighed, guessing he really wasn't her first. Until he heard her panting, trying to form words around her ecstasy.

"Duo . . . maidenhead . . . don't have . . . one . . . tampons . . . "

Oh. Well. That makes sense. With a smile and a moan, he sped up.

If you are the desert

I'll be the sea

If you ever hunger

Hunger for me

Whatever you ask for

That's what I'll be-

She couldn't believe how good this felt. She couldn't believe he was actually making love to her. She knew he loved her and that he liked being close to her, but she never thought he would really want her like this. She let out a slight laugh and just gave in to the emotions and sensations swirling through her body. Holding her koi close, she brought his lips to hers and as they both drew closer to their peak shared a deep kiss with him.

So when you remember the ones who have lied

Who said that they cared

But then laughed as you cried

Beautiful Darling

Don't think of me-

Moving faster, he thought of all that they had been through together, all they had survived side by side. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He pictured the future and she was there. This was it.

Because all I ever wanted

It's in your eyes baby, baby

And love can't lie, no...

(Greet me with the eyes of a child)

My love always tells me to...

(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)

Just hold on, hold on

I won't let you go, my baby-

With a cry, they came together, hitting the peak then tumbling back to settle on the gentle slopes of love. They lay panting, Duo pushing his hair out of his eyes and Hilde stroking his back. He kissed her, gently and quickly as they were both still trying to catch their breath.

"Damn," said Duo, stretching lazily then wrapping Hilde's legs tighter around him, "They ain't kidding when they say that good sex takes a lot of energy." Hilde only smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'm so amazing you're speechless," he said as he cuddled closer to her, reaching for something under the pillow. "Now that that's done, think you got the energy to answer a question?" Hilde quarked a brow at him and nodded.

I will be your father figure

Put your tiny hand in mine

I will be your preacher teacher

Anything you have in mind

I will be your father figure

I have had enough of crime

(So I am gonna love you)

Until the end of time

I will be your father

I will be your preacher

I will be your daddy

I will be the one who loves you

until the end of-

"Will you marry me?"

time

A/n- Yesh. I know I'm evil for cutting it off like that. I like torturing people. It's fun. It okay, there shall be a sequel. Anyway, read and review. Flames are welcome.


End file.
